My Personal Savior
by twilighter256
Summary: This story is on hiatus, and will probably be rewritten once I get back to it. But, you can find out what has happened to Ashely and Tomas so far!
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Ok, this my first story, so please take it easy)**

Ashley looked at the tombstone across from where she was sitting as they lowered her husband's casket with a creak and a thump. Her face was a mask, not showing or moving. She was as pale as death, her black, now greasy, hair hanging down in rat-tails from drying earlier when it rained, her eyes where empty, blood shot from crying for two days straight.

Many people would be crying, tears steadily running down their faces, or still in shock, but not Ashley. She sat there, hand on her swollen abdomen, watching not in shock and not crying her eyes out. But, what the people at her husband's funeral didn't see was her heart being shred to pieces. Inside, she was screaming in frustration, crying endlessly, and shouting out accusations like, "Why did you leave Roger, why did you have to go!"

After a while she came back from her ongoing battle to see that she was alone. With a sigh she looked at her husband's tombstone and read it again. It was the best she could afford, after her parents-in-law went through the money and his possessions, leaving only a few precious things to her and her unborn child. It had only a couple words about him, but it was the most important thing to her now. It read, "Roger Lucian, Beloved Husband and Father of his unborn child, 1981 – 2008, May he rest in Peace". She sat there and relived through the good times, from their wedding, him proposing to her, to the day they found out that they were going to be parents. The tears she held back earlier came back with a vengeance.

Coming out of her trance, she realized that she had probably been sitting there for a while because the sun had set, and that it was going to get cold soon. Groaning, she put her hands on the small of her back, and one on her belly and got up. She leaned against the chair and thought; _this pregnancy thing isn't what I thought it would be_. She wiped her tears away and started walking to the gate. As she walked through the cemetery, she was looking at all the people around her husband, trying to remember them just in case she wanted to come back and couldn't find her way. She was walking up to the gates when she felt a shiver climb up and fall down her back. Like she was being watched. She looked around finding no one behind her. Forgetting it for now, she walked out and into her friend's car, to go home to her empty apartment. As her friend, Matt, pulled out she fell asleep, not noticing the 6 foot man, with fire red hair, and piercing grey eyes, watching the car pull away from the gates. With what looked like pity and some unknown emotion in his eyes.

**(AN: I know, it is insanely short, but there is more to come. I just wanted to see what was going to happen**

**Sincerely,**

**twilighter256, or twi)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Ok guys. This is chapter 2. I'm sorry it took so long. Hope u enjoy!)**

**_Chapter 2: _**

_Beep, beep, beep! _Ashley groaned as she tried to turn off that annoying beeping. After swatting it off the nightstand, she started the first adventure of the day, getting out of bed and into the bathroom. As she got up, shivers started to dance along her back, again. Someone was watching her, again. Twisting her head around, trying to find them. As she turned to the window, which was curtain-less, she saw the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen, and then they disappeared. Like she was imagining them. But, she swore that she saw them. Now confused as well as groggy, she continued on her way to the bathroom.

She sat on the toliet lid as she turned on the water, automatically like a robot, and thought about that feeling she had this morning and the funeral which was a week ago. Shaking it off for now, she stepped into the warm spary, turned on the radio and started to sing. Singing made her feel good, but she only sang when she was alone. She was singing _"Gone with the Sin" _by H.I.M when she felt that tingling sensation, only this time it felt darker. Like a warning that said, "There is some _REALLY_dangerous watching you!" Getting tired of this feeling, she peeked around the curtain, to find the door open, when she had shut it and locked it. Blood going cold, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her self, and stuck her head out the door way. There was no one in her room, which was good, but the window was open, which was bad. Getting scared, she walked out of the room, and shut it and locked it for safety. Sighing, she went back to the bathroom and climbed back into the amazingly still warm shower. Sighing, she cursed her silliness, she must have left the door open, and then her roommate came in and opened her window. Yes, that was the reasonable answer. But, deep down she knew that there had been someone there. And that guy wasn't someone she wanted to meet any time soon.

After slipping on a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of sweat pants worked her way to the kitchen, where she could smell bacon, eggs, and even the pancakes. Her stomach rumbled with a fierce roar. my belly bump, I walked into the kitchen with a grin that would make a Cheshire cat jealous. Tyler turned around to look at me with a knowing smirk and said, "Girl, did I just hear that stomach roar? You need to eat more, I swear. You have the perfect excuse! Use it!" With a harrumph, he turned back around and fixed a plate for Ashley. Licking her lips, she smiled, said a meek, "thank you," and attacked the food. Tyler was the best roommate she could ever have, and the best friend as well. He was gay, true, but he was an angel. He took her in when she couldn't afford the shack that they called a house, he fed her everyday, he went with her to the birthing classes. He was buff, with muscles that tortured all women, perfect teeth, tanned since he works at a construction company, with spiky black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was perfect, for men. Why does God have to be so cruel?

Finishing the meal quickly, Ashley grabbed her laptop, which was Roger's but now was hers, and pulled up the internet. Tyler sighed again. Ashley pulled a job search site, she _had _to have a job after the baby came, she couldn't rely on Tyler forever. "Girl, why don't you wait a little bit longer? I mean, you do have five months left of the pregnancy. You'll be fine. You can stay with me all you like, Girl. You know that right?" Ashely nodded her head and Tyler sighed again. He didn't see why she had to do this now. He didn't get why she spent hours trying to find a job, when she wouldn't be going to work again until after the baby was born. He turned back around and set up his plate, and then and sat down across from her, eating and watching her.

_A hour later... _

Ashley yawned and stretched. She needed exercise. She shut the laptop, got up, and stuck her head into the den, to see Tyler watching a romance-comedy. "The Break Up" not that great, but it was something to watch."Hey, I'm going to go get some excersise. "Ok, don't go to far though, Girl. This is one ugly neighborhood. I would go with you, but this is getting good. Be careful, please come back in one piece." Ashely nodded, and grabbed her cell phone. Exiting, she heard Tyler crying. _He always cried through that movie, I just don't get what he sees in it_, thought Ashley. Shaking her head, she entered the crowded elevator, and hit the first floor button. She could've walked down the stairs, but she didn't think she was up to walking down five flights of stairs.

Humming _All I Want to do is Rock_, she thought about her husband. Feeling her ripped up heart, she gasped and almost feel to the floor on her butt. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. She felt horrible. It was like she had to relive the day she found out Roger was dead all over again. Her body shook, over and over again. Everyone looked at her with sorrowful eyes, but didn't do anything. They had been through the same thing, and they knew to let her be. Nobody existed to Ashley, it was just herself and her heart. As she shook, she leaned against the wall of the elevator. The depression she had been fighting the past week came back ten-fold. Her emotional strength vanished, and she let the wave wash over her. Her knees buckled, and someone dropped down to her and rubbed her back. But, Ashley and the lady didn't see the old woman come up behind them and whack Ashley over her head. "You need to forget the past! You need to think about the present! Now, get up and move on!" The old woman scolded her underneath her breath and walked out when the door dinged and opened. The lady, who was cursing the vile, old hag, helped Ashley up pressed the up button. Ashley turned, not caring who it was, and cried on the kind lady's shoulder. The lady, whose name was Melinda, held her as she cried and tried to calm her down. The elevator dinged and the doors opened up to the seventh floor, one floor above Tyler's floor, and Melinda led the numb Ashley out, and across the tiny hallway to a door which had the numbers 666, with the last upside down. Sighing, Melinda shifted Ashley around so that she could open up the door. Kicking it open, she led Ashley in, and laid her on the dinky couch in the living room, and whispered, "Ashley, Ashley, you need to look into my eyes," Ashley, losing her will to the voice that was security itself, looked up and lost all control. "I need you to go to sleep, Ashley. Sleep, until I tell you to awake," Slowly, Ashley's eyes drooped, and her breath calmed until she was in a deep sleep. Melinda straightened up, and walked to the phone. She dialed in a number with inhuman speed. After the second ring, a male, groggy, deep voice answered, "Yes?"

"I have her, Tomas. And she isn't in good condition." There was a two minute pause and then, "I'm going to be there at night fall, watch over her, Melinda. Like your life depends on it, because it _does_. You understand?"

"Yes, sire,"

"Good, now, go watch over her,"

Melinda hung up and looked over at the sleeping human_. What is so special about you_? She thought as she sat on the chair across from her. Where she would sit for the next, few hours.

**(Ok, here is the 2nd chapter! I hope u enjoyed it as much as I did! Review, review, review!**

**twi :D**)


	3. Chapter 3

**(OK, this is chapter 3! And I know I said 2 more reveiws, but I'm feeling generous. I would like to say that I know that these chapters are short, but I'm still experimenting! Also, I want to say thanks! to the people who gave me reviews. U guys are awesome! Anyways, I hope u enjoy! Oh, and u guys get a surprise! )**

**_Chapter 3_**

_"Ashley, Ashley, it is time to wake up. There is someone here to see you. Ashley, Ashley," _

Ashley woke up and saw the lady from the elevator, and this shockingly, _gorgeous_, god-like guy. His eyes glowed with excitement, and something else that Ashley couldn't identify. It looked like calculating, but she couldn't figure it out, she was so sleepy! What the hell happened? The last thing she remembered was breaking down in the elevator, and then being beaten by a spiteful, old lady. _The hag, _she thought. "Are you okay, Ashley?" She looked at the man hovering over her anxiously, did it come from him? Did that soothing, beautiful, masculine, voice come from him? _Of course it did you idiot!, _she thought, _I mean, he is HOT, who else could it be. And since he is the only male in the room. You moron! _The lady, who was standing next to the guy, started giggling. Ashley, trying to fight the grogginess, said, "Yeah, I'm fine," The red head smiled, _men shouldn't be able to smile like that! It should be illegal, _and said, "Good, my name is Tomas," he bowed, in one fluid movement. "And I am Melinda," The brown haired woman, Melinda, nodded her head, not as graceful as Tomas, but more graceful than Ashley. Ashley looked at the both of them, and opened her mouth to ask what happened in the elevator, to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but what came was a growl from her stomach. Embarrassed, she turned her head and a flush covered her face. Tomas put two fingers under her chin and brought her gaze to meet his. "You are hunger, are you not?" Still, embarrassed, she nodded. "There is food in the kitchen. Would you like some help?" She shook her head and started to get up, when Tomas took her hand and gave it a tug, a very gentle tug, and she came up quite quickly. Finely gathering her senses, she blushed again, again and started to walk off into the kitchen. She turned the corner and leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe she had made a fool of herself in front of god! Then she froze. How could she do that to Roger? It was like she had forgotten him. Like he was some distant memory. _I can't do that, I can't. It isn't right!, _wiping some tears that had started to form in her eyes, she got off the wall, took a deep breath and invaded the fridge.

_Melinda POV_

We watched her walk into the kitchen, after she disappeared I heard Tomas's voice in my head, colored with anger, _What was that? Why were you laughing at? Why didn't you just let her be? She has no idea what she is! For Christ Sake's Mellie, you could've endangered our- _We could smell salt and water. Was she crying again. Tomas went to go find out, but I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. She needed to deal with it herself. He started to frustrated again, but he stayed where he was. I tried to read her thoughts, but they were clouded with despair and depression. My barricades. Sighing I motioned for him to sit down, and then I sat in my big, comfy, recliner. I was a piece of shit, but it was comfy as hell. With one more glance at the doorway, he finally sat on the couch. We heard her open the fridge door and search through it. I smiled, _I hope she finds whatever she likes. I tried to remember what mortals liked to eat, but I don't know how I did._ Tomas looked at me, he couldn't read my mind because I blocked him. But, I let him hear the next part. _Ohhhh, Tomas, is that compassion I see in your head? _Tomas sent a snarl to my direction and I chuckled quietly. After a few more minutes, the mortal came back out with a hand on her now growing belly. Tomas stood up and smiled. _Wow, who ever thought that a man could smile like THAT? _I started to chuckle again, oh my god, this was just too much. Getting up, I said, "Okay, I'm just going to let Tomas explain to you what is going to happen now, Ashley. I'll be down the hall Tomas," I directed that last part to Tomas, and got my ass out of there. It was either that, or get it kicked out by Tomas. I saw the plan start to form in his head. Shutting the door, I sniffed the air. It was a musky smell, mold, mildew, and my favorite scent in the world, blood. My food, the reason I haven't died yet. Sighing I started to head down the hall, and into the old elevator when I smelled a new scent. It wasn't a vampire she knew. Following it like a bloodhound, she found a guy trying to get into an apartment. I was starting to creep up behind him, when I felt something lodging itself in my chest. I looked down and saw a metal spike coming out of my chest. I looked behind me and saw another creep smirking at me. Knowing Tomas would hear me I screamed inside my head, and then, three minutes, I died for the last time, after living for over 300 years.

_Tomas POV_

After Melinda closed the door, I gestured Ashley to sit down in one of the chairs. She chose the chair that Melinda had occupied, and I sat back down where I was. I sat there and waited, watching her face as she thought about what to ask. It was a challenge, since her thoughts were constant, and me not being a mind reader, and I couldn't read her thoughts. Finally, she decided on one question and said, "What is going on?" Smiling again, I said, "You are being protected, my dear. I am a... vampire," I could read the disbelief on her face, so I held up my hand and said, "Now, will you please hang on for a minute?" She nodded and I continued, "OK, well, I'm the good kind of vampire," I could see another question, so I raised my hand again, she focused back on me and I continued, "I was chosen, when you were around the age of twelve, to protect you. For several years now, I have watched you become the young woman of today," Ashley turned a delicious red, and then turned it to anger and opened her mouth. Before she could utter a word, though, I said soothingly, "I did not stoop _that _low. She blushed again, and waved her hand as to say, "continue," I was going to tell her about the protection deal, but it was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream in my head. Groaning, I held my head. After three minutes, it became silent. I knew what had happened. Melinda was dead. And that meant some rouge is on the loose, in the building. Ashley started to come over, but I said, "You need to go to the other room. Don't come out until I tell you to. Do you understand?" She looked at me again, pale as a sheet, and then trotted off to do what I had told her to do. That was one of the many good things in the protection business. Your charges had to do what you said, and they couldn't break that order, unless they _really _wanted to. Or, if it didn't depend on their life. Getting up, I raced to the spot where I had pinpointed the location. All that was left was dust, and a scent I had smelled before. Growling, I punched the wall. He couldn't still be alive! How could he still be alive! I killed him with my two hands! Shaking my head, and curling my hands into fists, I shrugged it off for later investigation. I was starting back down the hallway, back to the apartment, when I heard screaming coming from my destination. I raced towards the room, hoping to get there in time. _What the hell will happen next? _

--

**(Okay, Surprise! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I certainly did. Now, in the words of Tomas, 'What the hell will happen next?' **

**Haha, cliff hanger. The fun part, for me**

**Love ya guys,**

**twi :D) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thanks guys for the good reviews! Here is the fourth one. Enjoy! Twi :D)**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_Ashley's POV:_

I looked at his face as he growled out, "You need to go to the other room. Don't come out until I tell you to. Do you understand?" It was terrifying. It was twisted with pure rage, and something that scared me the most, fear. I walked off into the other room and locked the door. I leaned against the door and took deep breaths. _In, out, in, out, _I chanted. After a few minutes I got off the nasty wall (which was stained with some kind of liquid, I didn't want to know) and I went to lay down on the bed. Soon, my eyes drooped against my will. I feel to sleep quickly and easily. Before I went completely under, I swear I saw something at the window. But, before I could look investigate, I was in deep sleep.

My dreams started as usual, with Roger next to me sleeping lightly. I smiled and went to go wake him up saying, "Hey, sweetheart. How was your night?" I trailed my hand up his arm to his face, and turned it to see, not Roger, but a stranger. I jumped back and yelped as the red haired stranger sat up and smiled. Only, this one was evil. It was like a thief's grin when he plots to rob a bank. Or when a greedy man plans to make more money. He said, "Babe, what is wrong?" and smiled again. I shivered, his voice was like a river over river stones, but it was as cold as ice, with several different meanings embeded, and he looked like Tomas. They same red hair, but different eyes. This man's eyes were black._ As black as death_, I thought. He saw me shivering and got up, and somehow, got in front of me. "Aw, are you cold?" He slipped his arms around me. I couldn't stop him. He was too strong, I could feel it in his grip. He bent his head and whispered, "I'll keep you warm. I'll keep you warm forever," He moved away from my ear and started to kiss his way down my neck. I shivered, this wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. Stopping at one of my pulse points, he whispered, "Forever, you will be mine. MY mate for eternity," I felt two things brush my skin. That was when I woke up and screamed. And scream I did. I let it all loose. I looked at the guy on top of me, staring at me with shocked eyes. I screamed again, wanting to get away from... this stranger. Getting over the shock, the guy smiled again, determination sparking in his eyes and whispered, "you need to be quiet, Ashley," I screamed again and tried to punch him. I hit him in the nose. Holding his, now, bleeding nose he looked at me with annoyance. "Why you little bitch!" He started to pick me up in his arms when the door was blasted from the doorway, and Tomas stepped in.

His face was blanketed with fury, cold and dark, and with something that looked like sadness. "Get away from her, Rowan." His voice was like dark, with a warning slinking along the words. I prayed that he would save me. I tried to plead with my eyes, but his gaze was fixed on Rowan. Rowan smiled, "What are you going to do little brother? I mean, really, we both know I would win. Why don't you go play Guardian with your little friends and leave me and my woman alone?" I looked up at him, staring daggers into his head. His _what? _I don't thinks so! I cleared my throat, and he looked down. "What the hell do you mean by 'me and my woman', exactly? Because, here is a newsflash. I'm not your woman. And I never will be!" I started to thrash and his grip tightened up, until it hurt. I yelped as his fingers dug into my arm. Exactly a second later, Tomas pounced. Letting me go, Rowan jumped to the side and let Tomas crash into me. All the air in my lungs left as I hit the ground, with him on top.

Before I knew it I was on the bed, and Tomas and Rowan were blurs at the end of the bed, moving in a dance that was too quick for my eyes. Before I knew it, it ended. Tomas was about to rip Rowan's throat out, Rowan suddenly disappeared, leaving Tomas and me in a cold, dinky room, looking around, waiting for the next enemy to come their way.

**(I was going to leave u guys hanging, but I'm feeling pretty good right now. And I'm getting a good flow today.)**

Tomas was by my side on the bed after he locked all the windows and the doors, which took a minute. I started shaking, and he wrapped his arms around me. After a minute, I fell asleep, wondering if my life is going to get worse. Little did I know, it was.

_Tomas POV:_

I held her as she shook, and finally fell to sleep. I kissed her forehead and laid her down on the bed. Sighing, I got up and went into the living room. On the table was a note. Picking it up I read,

_Tomas, _

_I **will **have her. _

_And there isn't anything you can do about it._

_Sincerely,_

_Rowan_

Hands shaking in fury, I crumpled it up and threw it against the wall. I turned back around and walked back in the room. Sitting beside her, I brushed some of her dark strands from her face, tucking them behind her ear, and hummed a lullabye from my childhood. She sighed and relaxed some more. Smiling, I gently nudged her over and laid down. I turned towards her and gathered her back into my arms. _She's so warm! _I thought, _How will I tell her that she owes me the rest of eternity as my mate in exchange for the protection I provided? _I grimaced and winced slightly. She wiggled a little bit before becoming motionless again. I already knew she wouldn't take it well. I had to break it to her easily, and slowly. But, not so slowly that when it came time for me to bring her into the vampire world, that she would be shocked, and angry. I grimaced again, and settled on watching her dream. Closing my eyes, I pushed my mind out of my head, and into hers. By doing this, I could look into her thoughts and dreams. Relaxing, I settled closer to her and watched her dream of her husband, of the fight, I became a stone statue as I watched it through her eyes, and about _me_. I watched as she invisioned me through her eyes. To her, I was like a _god_. I snorted at a few things that were kind of messed up.

After a while I let her keep her dreams to herself. I nuzzled my head against her neck, inhaled her tantalizing scent, and then fell to sleep, dreaming of living forever with Ashley by my side. Sighing, I snuggled closer at the same time she did, so that there wasn't anymore room between us. Life couldn't get any better for me, except for Rowan leaving me and my future mate alone. It just seemed like I would have to take care of that, tomorrow. Tonight, I would settle for laying beside this amazing woman.

--

**(AN: OK, that is chapter 4! I hope u liked it! Remember, review! **

**Thanks again,**

**twi :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Ok, this is chapter 5! Yeah!! Thanx to those who have given me reviews! And thanks for waiting, I've had to go to school and do a bunch of stuff. Enjoy!)**

**_Chapter 5_**

_Ahsley's POV: _

I opened my eyes to feel something encircling my body. I wriggled around for a little bit and heard someone, most likely Tomas, mutter something like, "Stop moving," and fall back to sleep. Now knowing what was holding me, I sighed and tried to figure out a way out so that I could go to the bathroom. After a while, I chose my plan of action, and was free of those steel bars. Quickly, but yet not fast enough for me, I tip-toed out of the room and looked around the apartment, looking for the bathroom. I found another bedroom, which was nastier than the one I slept in, a small closet, which was full of things that should remain a secret, and then finally my goal, a bathroom! Rushing in, I shut the door and locked it. Splashing my face with water, which was surprisingly clean, I looked at myself in the mirror, and was shocked at what I saw. I saw a woman, whose eyes had itty-bitty sparks of life in them, and hair which would be hell itself if she tried to take a comb to it. Sighing, I turned away from the mirror and sank down to the floor. Holding my head, I reviewed what had happened to me in the past, most likely, 24 hours, tears pouring down my face silently. After a while, I heard someone knock on the door and Tomas's muffled voice say, "Ashley? Are you ok? Do you need help?" I said shakily, "I-I'm ok-k." To my surprise, the door opened and Tomas walked in. Looking at me with confusion and worry he dropped down to the floor, looked into my eyes and said worriedly, "What is wrong Ashley? Are you hurt? Did Rowan come back? Please tell me," I shook my head and started crying harder. This was just too much for me. It was like I had been thrown into something that I can never get out off, or that I have been introduced into a world outside of my own too quickly. Seeing that I was distressed, Tomas picked me up bridal style, and carried me back to the bed with inhuman speed. He laid me down on one side of the bed, got in as well, and then dragged me onto his lap. Blushing and crying, I buried my head into his chest and just stayed there for what seemed like hours while he held me and was stroking my hair, trying to calm me.

After_G_ I had progressed to the sniffling stage, he asked me again gently, "Ashley, what is wrong?" I wiped my tears and said quietly, "I feel so... lost. So confused, like an outsider caught up in the middle of things and not being told what is going on, I don't know what to think. My life is just a mess. My husband is murdered, I'm four months along in pregnancy, I find out vampires exist, I almost get _bitten _by a vampire, who happens to be your brother, I got beaten by a little, old lady yesterday, if I have my days straight. What am I going to do?" Instead of acting like I expected, which was to be all solemn and and pitying, he started laughing. Laughing! Soon, he had let me go to hold his sides. Angry, I asked him snappily, "What is so funny?" He took one look at my face and started laughing even harder, if that was even possible. After ten minutes, he relaxed some and said, "I"m sorry, now, what did you say?" Getting up, I stomped out of the room, and the door on his confused face.

As I was grabbing my purse, I ran into him. How had he done that? "Ashley, where are you going?" He looked, annoyed. "I'm going back to my friend's apartment," I snapped. When he didn't move, I started to go around him. Before I had even taken a step past him, he wrapped his arm around my middle, and pulled me back to face him. I struggled, as much as I could without hurting the baby, but in the end it was in vain. After he had settled me in front of him he said, "No, you aren't going anywhere. You are under my protection, you _will _do as I say. Do you understand?" It was firm and stern, and left no room to negotiate. My anger that had left only minutes before, now came back seven-fold. And, which is really stupid mind you, I slapped him in the face. I was going to walk around him again when he grabbed my arm and twisted me around. The look in his eyes was, indescribable. There was no word for it. "You are _NOT _going to leave my sight, until _I_say so. Do you understand?" His grip was starting to hurt and I said, "Let me go! Ow!" I started to scratch his arm to make him let go, thank god for finally deciding to let them grow out, but as soon as I made a mark, they would heal back. Getting annoyed even more, he tugged my arm so that I hit his chest with a 'thump'. He placed a big, dry hand on my back so that I couldn't escape, and bent his head. I shivered when his breath hit my ear and when he said, "You are going to stay here. No discussion," as he was going back up I grabbed his neck and bent it to my head so that I could whisper back, "Like hell I won't." He sighed and, before I could process anything, picked me up bridal style, again. Surprised and a little bit fearful, I start to beat on his chest with my fists and shouted, "Let me down! Let me down right now!" He chuckled as he dropped me onto the bed and left before I could beat him to the door. I walked up to the door after it shut and twisted the handle. It was locked. God Damn it! He locked it on me! I banged my fists against the door, knowing he would hear me, and shouted, "Open up this damn door, Tomas! You bastard!" After a while, my hands hurt and I was tired. Sighing, I moved away from the door, to go to the bed, when an idea struck me. The window! Turning towards it, I opened it to find that he hadn't thought about it. Smiling evilly, I climbed out the window onto the fire escape and started to try and find my way to Tyler's apartment. _Ha!, _I thought, _I win this time! _Then I heard, "Stop right there Ashley!" I turned around and found a very pissed off Tomas staring at me. _Oh shit! _And then I ran like a bat out of hell.

_Tomas's POV _

I smiled as she found out that it was locked. And then frowned when I heard her shout out, "Open this damn door, Tomas! You bastard!" Sighing in annoyance, since she didn't understand, I went into the living room I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. After a while, which was two cooking shows and a showing of 'The Patriot', she stopped thumping on the door, which I thanked God for. It was starting to give me a head ache. I heard her sigh, and start to shuffle to the bed. I relaxed some as I heard the bed groan a little under her weight. And then, I heard her get off. What the hell? Getting off the couch I went to the door and tried to read her mind. But I couldn't. _What the hell is she doing? _Then, I knew exactly was going on. I heard the sound of metal moving against metal, and her body moving out of something. She was climbing out the window! _God damn that stubborn woman! _I unlocked the door, a second too late. I watched as the top of her head dropped out of my sight. I ran to the window and yelled, "Stop right there Ashley!" She turned, and her face paled. My heart panged at the fear in her eyes, but I pushed it aside. I had to get her. Before my brother did. She turned and tried to run, and she did get pretty far. Cursing, I jumped down and chased her.

We had been running for several minutes before she tripped, and was going to land on her stomach, and I reached out and grabbed her arm. I pulled her close to me, and picked her up again. I raced back to the room, but not before seeing a pair of red eyes behind my back. As I climbed in, I shut the window and locked it. I layed her down on the bed and stood at the end staring at her and said, "Now, why in the name of God were you trying to do? Do you have _any _idea how this works?" She got up and came over, to stare defiantly in eyes and said, "I was going back to my friend's, Tyler, place. You have a problem with that?" I sighed and backed off some to pace. _You moron! _I scolded myself, _You should have told her when you were explaining everything to her! _

_ **Well, I would've! But, Rowan killed Melinda, and I had to protect her! **_

_Well, you should've told her when you had the chance! _

I scoweled. Why did I do this to myself? I looked back up and saw her looking at me with concern. Remembering my question, I said, "You are in my debt, since vampires don't give their protection away freely," I took a deep breath, "And that payment is that you have to follow my orders, no matter what, and that I get to change you when ever I want," another deep breath, "to be my mate forever." Her reaction was nothing of which I expected.

**(OK guys, here is my cliff hanger! I feel like it is going to fast. Do u? Send me your opinions, and I'll start working on chapter 6. Thanks for waiting guys,**

**Love ya,**

**Twi :D )**


	6. Chapter 6

**(OK, This is the long awaited chapter 6! Yeahhhh! Thanks to imagination57 for giving me an idea on this story. I give her credit for her idea, even though I did give it a few tweaks. Enjoy!)**

_"And that payment is that you have to follow my orders, no matter what, and that I get to change you when ever I want," another deep breath, "to be my mate forever."_

_Ashley's POV: _

I just stared at him. _What? Hang on, I didn't even get a choice! Why do I owe **him **anything! _I took a deep breath and said calmly, "It is OK, I can deal with that, it makes sense," _No, it doesn't! _"But, I have one question. Why me?" That took him by surprise. His face was formed in the look of shock, like he wasn't expecting this. _Well, _I snapped in my mind, _he will have to get over it. _"Well, ummm," he took another deep breath and said almost in a whisper, "Because, you were beautiful. You made my dead heart sing with joy. I don't know why, but I had the feeling I _had _to do it. I _had _to protect you. And that is what I did," he exhaled and started again, "But, that same day, my brother saw you, and decided the same thing. We've both been watching you, without your knowledge. But, he did things that no one, except him and his gang, would ever do," sighing he ended his speech and turned away from me. I couldn't say anything. My heart, which was beating fifty miles per hour, warmed a little to him. Granted, I was mad, but I could see his side. I went up, and layed my hand lightly against his cheek. He turned a little, with what looked like blood tears in his eyes. "You should've told me earlier, then I wouldn't be as mad as I am now. But, I do understand," I put my other hand against his face and turned it so that he was looking me in the eyes and whispered, "I agree to it." This made his eyes go wide with shock. And then he turned away again and whispered, "You don't know what that qualifies, accepting it. You have no idea. You-," I cut him off as I turned his head towards me, stood up on my tip-toes, and kissed him. At first, he just stood there, but then he got the program. He pulled me up to him, and held me gently. I could feel fire running through my veins. _Wow, _I thought_, This is... nice. _I pulled back first and looked into his eyes, "I think I do know what I'm doing. Now, I'm tired, would you mind going away?" He nodded and walked out of the room, looking at me in surprise again and closed the door. I turned towards the bed, sat down, and dropped my head in my hands, _What have I just done? **You gave him permission to change you. Duh. **Thanks **so **much. **Your welcome. **But, do I really accept it? **... Well, you said so, and once you think about it, you do accept it. **Ugh! I don't know anymore! _I sat there for a little bit longer, before actually falling to sleep.

_Tomas's POV:_

_Wow, that definetly wasn't what I expected, _I thought as I shut the door. I moved to the wall and leaned against it, dropping my head into my hands (**see how much they have in common :D) **and thought about what just happened. _She accepted, she accepted that I was going to change her, and have her forever. I was expecting screaming, slapping, **something**. But, instead she shocked me by accepting it calmly. Amazing. **Technically, she said it. That doesn't mean she actually agreed. You can't get in her head unless you REALLY wanted to, which was something you accepted when you started this job. And really, why would she accept it? **_I growled, _Why do you have to ruin my happy mood? **Because, that is just what the logical side of your brain does. Besides, I'm not the one who growled at myself. **_I growled again and punched the wall. Only a few minutes later I listened into the room next door, hoping I didn't disrupt her. After a while, I sighed in relief since I didn't wake her up. Fuming, I picked up the remote to the crappy remote for the crappy tv, and flicked it on. Plopping down, I watched as I searched through the channel's. _Romance, romance, mystery, soap opera's, news, romances. What the hell is with women and romances? _I growled in annoyance again and got up to go out, to hear her window open and then close again, a punch, and a hiss of pain. _Oh shit, _I thought, _This can't be good. _I reached out with my mind to see if she was in the other room, to find no one. Getting angrier by the second, I ran into the bedroom, to see that she wasn't there, but there was a drop of blood on the bed, and my brother's lackey's scents in the air. I roared with rage, and crawled out of the bedroom window to start my hunt. Sniffing the air and the ground. I looked back up, with a scent trail, determination blazing in my eyes. _I **will **get her back.** For once, **_my logical side said, **_I agree with you. _**

**(Chapter 6 is done! Now onto chapter 7! And chapter 2 in 'Caged'! Give that a look and send me a review! Thanks, Twi :D)**


	7. Chapter 7: Part 1

**(OK, here is chapter 7 of my first fanfic. I hope u guys enjoy. Thanks for those who added me to their favorites, you guys just have to review!)**

_Ashley's POV: _

I could feel sweat fall down my forehead. I was dreaming, I knew that, it was just that I couldn't wake up. I was watching myself, probably in few months. Tomas was there, holding my hand as I gave birth. I was panting, straining to get the baby out. Tomas, a spark of worry in his eyes, kept saying, "Come on, sweetheart, push, you are almost there!". Finally, I gave a yell of pain, and Tomas gave a laugh of joy, and then the image was swept away to be replaced by darkness. I looked around, my heart racing. Suddenly, Rowan solidified to my left, and Tomas appeared at my right. They were growling at each other, while watching me. I shook my head and pinched my arm, but I couldn't wake up. Why couldn't I wake up? Where was I? How do I get out of here?

Then, Rowan, and Tomas, stepped forward and said at the same time, "Who do you choose, Ashley? Who will you take to be with forever?" Both were staring at me, one with green eyes, the other with deadly, red, predatory eyes. I started to shake, and I yelled out, "I don't know! Leave me alone!" I turned to run, but I was caught mid stride with someone wrapping their arms around my waist. I screamed, and tried to get away. I was turned around to look into the eyes of a stranger, with dark, empty eyes. I gasped and tried to get out of this guy's arms as soon as I could. "Ashley, where do you think you are going?" I looked back up with shock, to see that this, _thing, _was Roger. After two seconds, he said, "What? Not happy to see me?" I stood there for a minute, before I lept forward and hugged him with all my might. He smiled and lowered his head so that his mouth was level with my ear. "I told my silly brother before, you _are _mine." I snapped my head up to look into a pair of ruby red eyes, which were smiling with delight. I squirmed out of his arms and looked around to find Tomas standing back, staring at me with aged sadness, and a little bit of anger. I started to run to him, but he turned around and walked off saying, "Fine! If you are _his, _go and be with _him_! I don't care!" I felt tears stream down my cheeks, and I fell to my knees, where I sat there, until another scene laid before me, which was like five seconds.

I could here the clashing of swords, and the cries of men as they were slain down. I looked around me, and saw Tomas, and then Rowan at his side, fighting off what seemed to be men in armor, with a insignia on their chest. Tomas, who was covered in dirt, grime, and blood, shouted something out, in another language. Apparently it was a joke, because Rowan laughed and swung his club at the enemies. Then, an ear splitting screech surrounded the battle field. I turned and saw this girl, who looked like she was about to pass out, being held against another man, whose van dyke, _EW_, was oily, and held a really sharp knife against her neck. The bastard yelled out, "Give up, Tomas, you wouldn't want your love to die, would you?" The creep kissed her on the lips, and smiled. I could hear both of them growl behind me. Then, the jerk grabbed another woman, who was probably the other one's sister, and smiled even more smugly. "And you Rowan, would you like to watch your lovely wife die? Along with her sister?" I was right. I heard both of them growl even deeper. The man's smile grew even more, if that was possible. "I'll give you to the count to ten, and then they both will fall to my deadly blade. One...Two...Three," the girls started weeping, saying something to the men that I couldn't understand. "Four...Five...TEN!" The murderer slashed one girl's throat, and then the other's. Both the men yelled in rage and in grief. The creep, whose name was still a mystery, let the blood covered bodies go, and I watched as they fell, landing right in front of me, fog clouded eyes staring at me. I screamed, and suddenly, I was spinning. Spinning into the darkness. I realized my eyes were closed, so I opened my eyes to look at the top of a canopy. After a minute or two, I sat up and looked around.

There was a fire place on the other side of the wall, that added a soft glow to the room, a desk that sat in front of the giant glass window, a bed side beside my bed, that was fairly big. But, the thing that captured my attention the most, was the portrait of a man and a woman, Rowan and the woman from my dream, his wife. _Where am I? _I thought _How did I get here? Where is Tomas? Why do I feel like I'm going to puke? What-, _I stopped my growing list of questions to look towards the, now, opening door. Then, my heart stopped, and came back to beat a hundred times faster, as Rowan stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, a huge, smug, grin on his face. "Good morning, Dearest Ashley. Good to see that you have come to. Now, I have a couple things to discuss with you." I felt my face drain of what little blood was left. _Oh shit, _I thought, _this can't be good. Tomas, where ever you are, help me! _

**(OK, this is only chapter 7, part 1. Sorry it is short, but I'm going to be working on the second part, and an essay that is due tomorrow! Ugh!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! Review! Twi :D)**


	8. Chapter 7: Part 2

**(OK, here is Part 2 of Chapter 7. I'm sorry I didn't add it as one, and I know this won't really make it up, but, I have more planned in chapter 8. Enjoy :D)**

_Tomas's POV:  
_

I fidgeted in my seat, hoping I could get there in time. I didn't want to think about what would if I didn't get there in time. _Oh Good Lord, may I make it on time! **Well, it was kind of your fault. You weren't doing your job, which was to watch her at all times. **Why do you have to degrade me even more? Even if I know it was my fault, and that you are right? **Hey, I'm doing my job, unlike someone I know. **_I growled internally. I heard a gasp, and looked over to the woman beside me. Her cheasnut dyed hair was short, and she was wearing a blue business suit with wire rimmed glasses. When I first saw her, she had a serene, business like expression, and her voice was cool and sharp, like a knife. But now, she was trying to get as far as the seat would let her, her face was paling by the second. _Oops_, I thought, _I guess I should pay a lot more attention. **No shit Sherlock. **_I smiled and then shifted my face so that it was clouded in confusion, "Are you OK, ma'am?" Her face became even more ashen and she stammered out, "No, n-no, I-I'm fine. Just think I h-heard something," But, her mind was saying, _What is wrong with me? I swear, I heard this guy growl like a giant grizzly. Oh well, maybe I need to be checked out. _I nodded, smiling internally, and looked out the window at the cool, dark night. I relaxed some, just enjoying the thought of landing, and stepping out into the cool night air.

Then only five minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look at the stewardess. She winked at me and said, "Sir, is there anything I can get you before we land?" Her blue eyes shined with the ignorance of young mortals. She was thinking, though I tried not to read it, _OMG! This guy is **hot**! I wonder if I can get in enough time before we land to... _that was when I pulled up my defenses against some of her nasty mental pictures and smiled gently. "I'm sorry, but my girlfriend is waiting for me to get home, and she said she would cook dinner for me, so I'm going to wait until I get home." Her smiled faltered for a minute before coming back with fake cheeriness, "OK sir, just ask anytime before we start to land. Have a nice day!" She turned away from me and walked down the hallway. All the while, she was mentally muttering things like, _Lucky bitch,_ and, _Where do all the good ones go to? _I chuckled and turned back to the window. Soon though, I unwillingly succumbed to sleep, closing my eyes and picturing Ashley, trying to get rid of the anxiety and tension in my body and mind. But, knowing that the fight was going to start soon. And that fight was the fight to stand by her side forever.

_An hour later..._

I shot my eyes open as I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned towards a stewardess, this one with black hair and brown eyes. "Sir, we've landed. You can unboard now," I smiled and nodded my head in thanks and got up. While I was reaching to get my bags, the blond came back and said quietly, "If you ever need someone to sleep with you in the night, give me a call," and slipped her phone number into my right jean pocket. Looking at her in shock, I turned with my carry on and got off the plane. I silently got the rest of my suitcases and left the airport.

As the doors opened, I was blasted with crisp, night air, the faint scent of my future mate, and the scent of my devious brother. Growling, I took off not waiting for a cab to take me to the motel. I _had _to go and see her, to hear her musical voice. I wouldn't lose this one, I would kill myself if I did.

**(OK, that was part 2. And you know what, I got that essay done, to find out, it was only the first draft. Ugh! Anyways, I'm going to post chapter 8 up mostly likely tomorrow, the day after, or today possibly. Thanx for reading, and I want u guys to review. **

**Twi :D)**


	9. Chapter 8

**(OK, here is chapter 8! I've spent most of the day(s) working on it. I think I've out done myself, but, that is me. Oh, here is a warning for some of ya'll: There may be some mature content, so, please, don't freak out on me, it is all part of the story.)**

_Ashley's POV:_

I watched in silence as Rowan slithered towards me with his evil grin plastered on his face. I tried backing away, but my plan was ruined when I hit the head board. His grin faltered for a second before coming back at full force. He got onto his knees and crawled to me, stopping only inches away from my face. "You look like her," He took in a sniff, "You smell like her," he moved his hand down my arm, making me shudder, tingles crawling all over my body, "And, you feel like her." I gulped, trying to wet down my throat and said, "Who?" He moved an inch forward and whispered, "Her in the painting, my love, Maggie," I didn't say anything, but it was only because I was taken aback about how good his breath smelled. Taking the advantage as I fought to get back to my senses, he crashed his lips to mine. I struggled to get through the haze so that I could move my body, my hands, my legs, anything, as he slipped his slimy tongue in my frozen mouth. Thoughts racing, I felt his hands slip between my thighs, a clear sign of what he wanted.

Thanking God, I smacked his face away and jumped out of the big, comfy bed that now seemed like a cold, metal table, only noting the fact that I was only wearing a sheer, lacy, small, tight, black night gown. He looked me over and smiled, lust shining in his eyes as he said, "Where you going, Sugar? Are we going to play games?" Which made me angrier. Feeling my anger an embarrassment burning my face, I snapped indignantly,"Leave me alone! I am _not _yours, and I never will!" His smile toned down some and he was in front of me in the blink of an eye. In surprise, I took a step back and looked at him in anger. I _so _did not want him near me at this point and time. With a look of annoyance, he stepped towards me and snaked his arm around my waist before I could take another step back.

Lowering his head, he breathed, "You don't get it, do you?" I twisted and turned, trying to get away. But, unfortunately, he tightened his grip and pulled me so that I was against his bare chest, which was chilly and very ashen, and tilted my head so that I was looking into his, now, fiery red eyes. Then he whispered, "You _are _mine now. You just have to realize the fact that my brother isn't going to come and get you, and that I'm the only one that wants you. He didn't love you, he was using you as an excuse to go off and mope about his love. Don't cry though, I'll be here, I'll always be here for you. Now, go to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." He looked out the window as he said the last part, but his focus came back to me and he gave me a gently kiss on the lips, and left me silently and quickly, like a ghost.

After a few minutes, I got over the shock and collapsed to the floor, crying. I was crying because of the things that he said, which seemed to have a ring of the truth, because I was stuck with a crazy vampire who is obsessed with 'finding' his wife 'reborn', and because of the desperation in his blood red eyes.

_Tomas's POV:_

I jumped down from the window, and slammed my fist into the closet tree. Tears falling, I realized I was too late. I was so close, to only have a metal door slam me in the face! Punching it again, I sank down and cried some more.

_How do I live with out her now? She's Rowan's now, and I can't get her back. **Are you kidding me? Honestly, you believe that shit? You have to be kidding me. **I am not! He won, I lost. That is all there is. **No, it isn't you worthless piece of shit! You have to go talk to her! **What purpose would **that **serve? **Well, A. You might have a chance at getting her back, and B. It would be like a fist in the face. Which I find particulary nice. **_I considered this for a moment, going over the pros and cons. **_Hey, you still have a chance if you go. Just to let you know._** With a new spark of hope, I decided to go to her, and to talk to her. Wary yet excited, I climbed back up the side of the building, and looked in. What I saw, was Ashley asleep in the big bed, face turned towards the window. Grinning, I tapped on the window. Eyes flashing open, she looked at me, got scared, and fell out of the bed with a dull 'thump', all at the same time. I chuckled and tapped the window again. After a minute, she realized that she wasn't dreaming and ran to open the window.

Climbing in, I was attacked. And it wasn't by Ashley. I looked up into my brother's red eyes and growled. He growled back and tried to punch me. I moved to the left and hit him square in the jaw. Not even noticing the pain, he came back and punched me in the stomach. Doubling over, I strained to catch my breath. Taking the advantage, he slammed his elbow on my neck. Hearing a sickly snap, I fell to the ground, and stayed there.

I heard Ashley scream, and I heard my brother laugh. Then I heard Ashley yell, "Get away from me you creep! Leave me alone. I am not yours! I do not love you!" That, I must say, was what got me to move. It was that last part, that gave me hope, and I used it to stand up. Growling, I said, "Leave her alone, Rowan. She isn't yours. She is _mine_!" Leaping forward I grabbed my brother's shirt, and threw him against the opposite wall, and crouched in front of Ashley.

Rowan got back up and roared, and I roared back. We were like male lions, fighting for the right to stand with a female at our sides. And then I heard a single quiet, "No," I turned to look at Ashley, who had tears running down her eyes. "No, don't fight anymore. Just don't fight anymore," Relaxing, I went up to her and embraced her, just before she passed out in my arms.

I looked at my brother and said, "She is mine. And, we need to stop this now." He looked at her, pain in his eyes, and then he smiled and said, "For once, dear brother, I agree with you." I smiled and looked down at my passed out angel in worry. When I saw that she was asleep, I smiled gently, and lifted her up.

"She can sleep here, and you can sleep here. I do not mind one bit, brother. I-," I cut him off with a shake of my head. "I wish I could, just so that we could catch up, but I already have room, and I would like to speak with her once she wakes up." He nodded his head, and walked out.

After a moment, I walked out as well, my love in my arms still unconscious. I walked downstairs and saw Rowan waiting for me by the door. I walked up to the door, and my brother smiled _Like in the old days, before we lost our..._ Banishing the thought, I smiled back and said, "Thank you, dearest brother, for not putting up a fight."

"No problem, but, promise to come back around sometime, especially after she has that bouncing little baby. I want to see my new nephew/niece," I nodded to him and walked out into the, now, clear night. Then, I ran as fast as I could to my room, and locked the door. After I laid her on the bed, I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in. I took a sniff of her scent, sighed, and fell asleep. But, not before I heard, **_I told you things would work out! _**

**(OK, now, here comes the hard part. I've been thinking about ending this soon. Now, this isn't what I want to do, but, if you do want this to happen, review/PM me. I know, that some are reading this and my other story 'Caged'. If you wish for me to work more on that, and end this sooner, please, let me know. But, I will tell you guys now, every word I wrote in the first couple sentences, was like a jab in my heart. **

**I have many ideas for this story, and I want to continue, but if you wish it not to be, just only send me your opinion. I will go with the majority of opinions. So, your reviews count.**

**Thanks for reading this story and, I hope, for giving me your opinions.**

**Twi :D)**


	10. Chapter 9

**(OK, here is chapter 9. And, you guys have helped me decide that... I'm going to continue! Yeah! Now, here is chapter 9!)**

_Ashley's POV: _

Opening my eyes, I looked at the white, mildewy, cracked ceiling, wondering where I was. I sat up to meet the sight of a decent hotel room. Not cheap, but not bogusly expensive. After sitting there evaluating the scenery, I got up and went into a tiny, but pristine, white, bathroom. Which was heaven sent, in my opinion.

Getting done with some neccessities, I realized that I was in someone's light baby blue sweat pants and light pink sweatshirt. _Where did I get these from? And who put them on? _I shook my head banishing the thought to another place as I stepped into the warm shower. God bless the man who invented showers!

_An Hour Later..._

I stepped out of the shower and sighed in bliss. That was probably the best shower I've ever had. I fumbled around in the steam looking for a towel. After a few minutes, I felt the soft furriness of the cloth and wrapped it around me. I had my hand around the door knob when I realized I didn't bring one in with me. Frozen, I heard shuffling in the other room. And that was when my heart started racing. Reacting on instinct, I locked the door and backed up into the shower and closed the curtains. Then, I waited. I waited and listened as the door creaked open, cursing the cheap ass door knob, and as the person walked up to the shower curtain. I pressed myself up against the wall and prepared to leap on the guy or girl. I watched as a hand slowly opened the curtain. To reveal a confused looking Tomas. I sighed in relief and sank to the ground.

"What is going on Ashley? Is something wrong?" I shook my head weakly and smiled, "You scared me to death Tomas!" He grinned evilly and I stuck my tongue ou at him. He laughed, "And I thought you could come up with something better." I laughed, "I could, but I don't want to." He bent down and picked me up bridal style before I could blink, and protest, and carried me out. He let me go gently and my feet hit the ground with a soft thump.

I turned to go find some clothes but he grabbed my hand and turned me to face him. I looked up and said teasingly, "What would you like of me, Master?" He smiled and bent his head and whispered, "Just you, and this," then, he brought his lips to mine.

To say I liked it, would be an understatement. I felt my heart race again, and my blood became fires in my veins. I felt him smile, and suddenly I was pressed against the wall, with him still kissing me. I smiled, and then I was slammed into the memory of my honeymoon with Roger. I shivered as I remembered that nigt. When I came back o reality, I stopped my lips and turned to the side.

Confused, Tomas moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "What is wrong?" I started crying, and whispered back, "I can't do this Tomas. It is an insult to Roger. I just can't." He pondered about my words for a minute before he picked me back up and took us to the queen sized bed. Afterhe laid me down, he climbed in and hugged me into his side.

"Ashley, love, listen to me," I looked up and got a peck on the lips before he continued, "Do you think he would approve wih you being unhappy? Especially with your child on the way?" I turned my head away and whispered, "No."

"Do you think he would want you to move on and find the right guy to raise your child with you?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, what is wrong?"

I looked at him and thought about it.

**_He is right you know. _**

_I know. _

**_The what IS wrong? I mean, he is like the perfect man to live with forever and hae kids with... if that is possible._**

_Yeah, but-_

**_No buts. Your in love with him, and don't you try to say your not. _**

I stiffened for a minute before my logical side went,

**_Your just scared that he'll leave too, aren't you?_**

I looked away, again, as I realized I _was _scared of him leaving. I whispered, "I'm scared," his face became a mask of worry and he said, "Of what?"

"Of being left alone in this world. Of losing people I love. Of losing you," that last part came out as a tiny, breathless whisper, but I knew he heard it. Tomas looked down at me with his green eyes blazing and said fiercely, "I'll never leave you. Never in my entire existence." My heart gave a giant throb and I brought his lips to mine. With a gasp of surprise, he kissed me back.

The feelings from before, except for the fear and the guilt, came back ten fold. I gasped and him explore my mouth expertly. I became water and he whispered, "I love you, my angel," as I was surrounded in pleasure. But, before I succumbed to my senses, I whispered back, "I love you too." And then, I was, in a mental sense, dead from the world.

**(AN: Chapter 9 is done and over, I know. I think this a little bit more mature, and I also wonder how it got into my little 13 year old head, but those are questions I'll save for later. Thanks for reading this, I hope you review! **

**Twi :D)**


	11. Chapter 10

**(OK, here is the next chapter in My Personal Savior! Ha ha! I still have a little bit of writers block, but I'm slowly working it out. I'm so sorry it took so long! I should really work on balancing things. Anyways, I can't wait for Halloween! I only have 5 more days! Yes! And, I might not write/post anything on that day, just to let you people know. Thanks for waiting so patiently! Twi :D)**

_Tomas's POV: _

I opened my eyes and reached over, bringing my lead hand over the top of the alarm clock, which was making really annoying beeping sounds. _Stupid mortal technology, _I thought as I brought my hand back. I yawned, deciding to give up on going back to sleep. After rubbing my eyes, which is a habit that never went away after I had died, I looked at the bonny **(AN: bonny means beautiful) **woman beside me. Her raven hair laid in beautiful curls around her peaceful face. I extended my hand and tucked a loose strand behind her hair. Her lips were still a lovely shade of red from their... earlier actions. Her chest rose and fell silently, her breath coming out quietly in her mouth. I could hear her heart thumping at a slow place, unlike the pace it had earlier. Curious and bored, I laid my head against her chest and listened to her heart.

_Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump....**thump, thump, thump, thump**._

Confused, I moved my head as Ashley started to whimper and twist and turn, sweat starting to pour down her, now, frightened face. I placed my hand over her forehead and yanked it back with a, "Damn!" Her temperature was sky high.

_What the hell? What is wrong with her? She was just fine a while ago. _

**_I don't know what is going on, but I have an idea on how to fix it._**

_Oh yeah, what? _

**_You need to put her in semi warm water (AN: I don't know if your suppose to do that, but it seemed like a good idea to me) and let her soak in the water for a while. _**

_OK..._

**_Just listen to me this once and do what I just told you to do! _**

_OK! I'm going! _

I picked Ashley up and ran into the bathroom. With my vamp speed I turned on the water and got it to the right temperature. I placed her in gently and sprinkled some water onto her face. I kept on rubbing circles in her hand as I sat on the tiny toilet thinking, _Oh my god, be alright, be alright, _over and over again.

_Ashley's POV: _

I was dreaming, dreaming of the events of the past hour or two. The way I felt when his teeth sank into my neck, and the unknown feeling that spread through my body afterwards. It was amazing, it was like my body was going to explode from the sensual feeling of it as it slowly crept around in my body. I smiled at the thought and felt my blood boil again as the ghost of his touch swept across my body. But, my pleasure was cut short when I felt myself falling. I screamed as I fell, not knowing when and where my trip was going to end.

After mere seconds, I hit the earth with a low thud. I hissed in pain and rubbed my now sore bottom. _Where am I?,_I thought as I looked around. I was in a battle field. The grass was patchy, and the earth was hard and brittle. The air was filled with sweat, war cries of men, and the smell of death. I stared in shock at the thousand of men cut others down with gleaming swords and axes, as well as clubs. There were two sides, the men in leather armor and war skirts and the men in animal clothes who were at least 6 feet tall. As I was assessing this I heard someone shout and I turned to look up at one of the giants, who was now bringing a sharp-looking axe down at my head. I screamed as it passed right through my neck and closed my eyes. I heard what sounded like a sword come out of a scabbard and the air that was cut as well as someone's head. Confused,I opened my eyes and felt my head, to make sure it was still attached to my body. I sighed when I got done and turned around to face, to my surprise, a angry looking Rowan. I gasped, once again, and reached my hand out. I tried to touch his hand, but my hand passed right through, which made me jump a little. _OK, what is really going on?, _I thought as I took a step back. I heard someone shout in anger and looked to my right, where some men were fighting. I just stood there as the man with the skirt cut off the other guy's head, picked it up off the dust ground and held it up with a triumphant cry. Then, I gave a truly terrified scream. For there was Tomas, with a wild look in his gray eyes. I screamed, once again, and my eyes rolled into my skull as I fell to the ground. Which hurt as well.

**_A few seconds later......._**

I opened my eyes and realized we were in another setting, which was only brightened by a single fireplace. In front of that fireplace laid my savior and another woman. Who looked kind of like me.

I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. I scanned the woman's features. Her cheeks were round like mine, her eyes were the same color as my ice blue eyes, her hair hung around her round face like mine, she smiled like me, she even giggled like I did! The only difference was that her hair was red like the sun and she had freckles sprinkling her face.

The man, who I figured out in a couple seconds was Tomas, I looked down at her, since they were laying on animal cloths, and whispered, "Oh, my bonny Skye. My beautiful, beautiful Skye," and then kissed her passionately. She broke it off and said, "Now, my brave Tomas, you still have things to do? Especially being the second in command of your clan." He kissed her neck and said, "Yes, but those things can wait. You, and always will, come first my love." He kissed her again and was laying her back when there was a pounding on the door. With a fierce growl he got up and said, "Who is it?" Skye sat up and looked into the fire as Rowan, possibly the human Rowan, and another woman who looked like Skye came in. The woman closed the door and turned towards Tomas saying, "Tomas, we have a problem."

"What is it Maggie?"

"Well, it's.."

The rest of the words were lost to me as I felt my head become heavier and became painful. I screamed and fell to my knees clutching my head. I screamed again and then the world became all fuzzy and started to spin. I felt like I was going to puke, when suddenly it all stopped and one throb of my head, which left me in pain, I was in darkness.

Shivering, I opened my eyes and screamed once more to the sight of Tomas sitting on a toilet, clutching me to him. I breathed heavily and looked at him. "What the hell?" I asked him.

 **(OK, here is where I will leave you guys. Another cliff hanger, dun, dun, dun, DUN! lmfao, anyways, I know this is really short, but I was in a big hurry. (Oh, I know I keep on changing the color of his eyes, but I must tell you that in his human life he had grey eyes. And when he died, and this is kind of a normal vampire thing, except for Rowan, vampires never have one eye color. It changes with their moods.) Right now I'm on my sis's nerves since I'm pushing my time. Bye, bye guys, we've only got several more days, or several more weeks of this horrid arrangement. **

**Thanks, **

**Twi :D)**


	12. Chapter 11

(OK, I'm sorry this took so long, but I was having trouble on how to write this and I lost the some pieces to the story so I had to write it again. I know, I know, I'm a moron, but, I wanted to give this to you guys for I will be gone for a week soon, and I want to leave you guys with a little something. Twi :D)

_Ashley's POV: _

I got up from my seat and into the kitchen to fill up my almost empty coffee cup, while waiting for Tomas to start this conversation. As I was putting in two crèmes and on sugar into the steaming blackness I heard him sigh and say tiredly, "Ashley… there is something that I need to tell you. Can you come out here?" I mixed my drink quickly and wrapped my robe, which was huge, pink and comfy, a little bit closer as I stepped out into the main room, where Tomas sat, clad in jeans and looking at the floor, probably thinking about what to tell me.

He looked up at me when I stepped in the room, his face stiff and blank while his eyes revealed the frustration, his reluctance, and a tiredness only harbored by the old and wise. I walked over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder, taking a sip of my coffee. I stuck out my tongue when I realized that I had put in too much sugar. Now it was _way _too sweet.

He grasped my hand and told me with a gentle tug, "Why don't you get comfortable? This might take a while." I placed my cup on the coffee table that was in front of his chair and then I slipped onto his lap, which, from his face, surprised him a little bit. "Are you sure you want to sit _here_? There are certainly _other _places that are more comfortable…" He trailed off and I raised my eyebrows and said, "Oh really? I thought you had something to tell me?" He knew that I wanted to hear it, what he _should've _known was that I wasn't going to give until I got something first; and, to torture him some, I wiggled, pretending to be getting comfy.

He closed his eyes and said, "Please stop moving or I _will _make those 'comfortable' places brought to your attention." I giggled, which was unusual for me, and stopped. He pouted when he realized that he wasn't going to win this war, which made him even hotter in my opinion, and opened his eyes to stare into mine. Another attempt to make me forget about the topic. I hardened my gaze and stared right back, planning on winning.

We stayed like this for about six minutes, and then he sighed in defeat and started.

"I was born on April the 5th in the Highlands of Scotland. I lived with my mother and Rowan, for my father had died on the battlefields trying to defend our country, until my mother remarried. She married Brian O' Conner, a heartless bastard; but an amazing liar."

After their honeymoon, life seemed good. My mother would sing as she cleaned or cook; her voice penetrating any unhappy mood. And, she would never have a frown on her face. At least, until their huge fight five months later."

His voice grew hotter as he continued; "Me and Rowan had come back from work, which consisted of working on farms, tending to animals and working on the fields, when we heard a huge smacking sound. We raced from the kitchen to the den, where the noise had come from. We found our stepfather standing over our mother, who was cowering on the floor, shouting in a drunken rage, 'What do you mean woman?' Then, noticing us standing there dumbly, he turned on us, eyes glazing and blazing with drunkenness and rage."

" 'What are you doing here?' He roared, now focused on us, 'Well?' I just stood there, paralyzed. Rowan got over his shock first and opened his mouth to reply but shut it when Brian yelled, 'Don't you dare speak! Now, go! Leave us adults!' I looked at my mother, who was crying silently as she stared at us and as she was crawling backwards across the floor. I opened my mouth when I felt something hit my jaw with an incredible force."

"I looked back at my step father who was now going after my mother, who was trying to get out of his tight grip, as my brother took my arm and practically dragged me into the other room. A minute later, we heard our mother being raped."

I brought a hand over my mouth, eyes wide, and tried not to cry. He sighed and started rubbing circles on my back as unwanted tears fell silently down my face. He tucked my head under his chin and he rocked us back and forth while chanting quietly, "It's OK, it's OK Ashley." Then, I turned my head into his chest and let all my tears out. Why would anyone do that to someone else? I mean, I knew he was drunk, but doesn't a little bit of sense stay with you as you stumble around? **(I know, a little naïve of her, I didn't want to do it, but if I didn't, my 'editor' thought that it would be important. Go figure.) **

After a while, I calmed down and wiped my eyes saying, "OK, now, what happened next?" Tomas looked at me weirdly before continuing on.

"The problem went on for 2 more years, and probably longer but I moved out at seventeen."

"One night, when I was probably twenty-one, I heard someone knocking franticly on my door. Confused and tired, I answered the door to find my mother standing out in the rain, stomach bulging, and cuts oozing fresh blood and encrusted in old cuts. My brain starting to function properly again, I brought her inside and sat her on a set of animal hides before going off to find some herbs and bandages."

"As I was cleaning her wounds and wrapping them up tight, I asked her, 'What happened, Mother? Who did this to you?' That was probably the wrong question for she started bawling and saying, 'It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault,' hysterically. I finished off the bandage I was working on and sat on the couch, hugging her shoulders as she cried."

"Finally, she gained control of herself and started her story, 'I was making dinner, stew and potatoes, when Brian came into the house, slamming the door. I knew that he was having a bad day so I tried to stay on his good side.'"

" 'He stormed into the kitchen and said, 'Maggie!' I put down the knife I was using to chop some onions and turned to him saying, 'Yes Dear?' He glared at me and slapped me, yelling, 'What is wrong with you? What does it take to ask you to act like a wife is suppose to?' I had looked at him, confused, and he slapped me again. 'Don't act like a senseless goat Maggie. I _know_ you are going to the McClain's **(Lmfao for those that have seen the US elections)** farm during the afternoons. I _know _that the baby you are carrying isn't mine!' I gave him the same look again, honestly confused when he slapped me, for about the third time, and said, 'What were you thinking?' But, before I could answer, he grabbed a knife and said threateningly, 'Get out. Just get out. I don't want to see your ugly, betraying face again! Now get out!' I was paralyzed, even after he came up and started slashing at me.'"

" 'After a couple times of getting cut, I ran out of the house and into the woods, hearing him cursing my name and the child in my womb. As I ran, I thought of you first and headed your way. I would walk a little bit, and then run a little bit. And finally, I am here.'"

"Her voice became real quiet at the end, for she had probably sensed my rag and hatred. I got up from the floor and punched the wall with an animal's cry, leaving a little dent in the wall. After glaring at the wall, I turned back to her, to find that she had a hand over her mouth, and as ashen as snow. I closed my eyes and sat back down next to her, and her again saying, 'You won't be going back you know? You won't be going back ever again.'"

"And she didn't. She spent the last three months of her pregnancy with in my home, and gave birth to my sister, Marilinda, on November 21. Then, when my sister was two years old, our mother got sick."

"As my mother took her last breath she had asked me to watch and protect her. That is what I did, until our deaths."

"It was a cold winter night, our breath came out of our lungs, burning as it tried to remain unfrozen, and became white puffs in the air, in December. I was walking with Marilinda to go see Rowan at his house. She was shivering and I was trying to persuade her to take my jacket. 'No, you need it more than I do, ' she would always say when I would ask her to take my jacket, or pretty much anything for that matter."

"Anyways, suddenly a twig snapped to our left; and I was pushing her behind me when I felt something grab my neck and throw me to the ground with incredible strength. Through the snaps of my bones breaking I heard her scream and a sickening crunch. I cried out her name and let two tears flow as I realized that I had failed my mother's last request."

He took a deep breath, "As my eyes dried, the monster who had killed my baby sister turned to me, her brown eyes sparkling with delight and amusement. I hissed in pain as she had touched my battered body. _Tsk_ing to herself, she said, 'A shame, just a tragedy. I'm sorry I had to kill such a spirited young girl. But, I have to live too.' I ground my teeth and kept my mouth shut. 'And, it will be such a waste to kill you too.' She paused for effect before she said mockingly, ;Oh wait! I won't _kill _kill you, I'll just change you to what I am!' She smiled a predators' smile, making shivers run along my spine. I opened my mouth to protest, but yelled in shock as she bit into my neck. I yelled again, this time in pain as she started licking it with what felt like a cat's tongue **(AN: a cat's tongue feels a little bit like sand paper for those who haven't really had a cat lick you.)." **

"Soon, everything got dark and peaceful; but before I could really enjoy the feeling, something opened my mouth and poured in the sweetest liquid known to man. I downed that, which left a burning sensation in my throat like whiskey, and gasped, as everything got colder. And when I say cold, I mean cold. It was like stepping into snow as tall as you, with nothing on." I could hear the little edge of panic in his voice, so I snuggled up more, making him relax some.

"It got even colder, but then stopped, to only get replaced with warmth; and then more warmth, and even more. It got even hotter; soon, it got so hot I was convinced I had been sent to Hell. But, that feeling eventually left as well. As my body relaxed, I had what felt like electricity fill my body, making me jump and quiver. They racked my body in waves, one after another, never-ending and never sparing me a minute. This went on forever, or so I thought, before it stopped and I fell asleep."

"When I woke up, I awoke to find that I was in a giant, plush bed, next to the child-murdering monster, and I was wearing absolutely nothing at all. Shock took over, but left when I felt the bed shift and I jumped out, quickly collecting my wits. The monster climbed out of bed and raked over my bared body with cold, heartless brown eyes. I glared at her and asked, 'Who the hell are you? And what the hell is going on? What did you do to me?' She smiled predatorily and slinked up to me, while wearing barely anything, though it was more than what I was wearing, wrapping herself around me as she let her hands roam my chest and…. Other things. Getting uncomfortable quickly, I tried again, 'What is going on? What did you do?' She looked up at me, since I was the taller one, eyes turning black with lust before she put her hands on my chest and leaned up to my ear and whispered, 'Later, my pet. For now, you are _mine_ to do what _I _please.'"

"Then… well…. She used her power of being my maker and me make love with her. Several times." I clenched my fists, anger and hate burning in my veins, and looked away. I directed my anger toward the repulsive looking carpeted floor, hoping to get rid of it before Tomas could notice. Unfortunately, he did. He cupped my cheek and gently turned my head so that I faced him, staring into his eyes. He smirked and said, "Jealous, Ashley?" I jerked my head away, or tried since it was unsuccessful. His smirk grew to being obnoxiously cocky and said, "You are, aren't you?" I glared at him and stuck out my tongue before succeeding in turning my head away. He laughed and moved me, like a baby which kind of creeped me out, so that I was facing him, and in a position that suggested other… fun things to do. He smiled gently and kissed my lips, gentle but sensuous as the same time; making me want more, before he made a cage with his arms and breathed in my ear, "Don't be jealous, my bonny (beautiful) sweetheart. She was a bitch, and a whore. There were no feelings, at least from me, _whatsoever_. And there never will be." I smiled and wiggled closer, laying my head against his chest, content as could be. I felt his arms tense and a tremor pass through his body, and my smile grew some.

Suddenly, though, I felt him getting up, me still in his arms, and I looked to see him smiling evilly. As he placed me on the bed and stripped both of us down in a blink of an eye, I realized that I wasn't going to hear the rest of that story. For tonight at least.

**(OK, what do you think? I'm still sorry it took so long, but I was busy getting ready for a meeting for advance classes and then I had to write a paper for a scholarship, and do many other things. Sorryz! **

**Thanks,**

**Twi :D****)**


	13. Chapter 12

**(Hey ya'll! I'm back! Omg, I can't believe what I saw! And it was perfect, it was peaceful and I could listen to my music and write without being disturbed! It was a writer's perfect retreat! Lol, anyways, I'm happy to be back though! Here is the next chapter to My Personal Savior, and I'm almost done with Chapter 12! Yea!!!!! Anyways, I should shut my trap and start the story =] Thank, Twi =))**

_Ashley's POV: _

Smelling the intoxicating scent of pancakes, I opened up my eyes to look at a wooden ceiling. After a minute I completely woke up and realized I wasn't in the hotel room anymore. Confused and a little bit annoyed, I pulled back the covers and slowly climbed out of bed and stood up, trying to be as silent as a hunter hunting its prey. I walked down the chilly hallway, which seemed even scarier because there wasn't anyone else up there with me, and down the stairs. I froze when I heard someone singing "**Who's Bed Have Your Boots Been Under**" to my left.

I looked around me once more before I continued onwards, risking getting caught as I entered the left doorway, out of curiosity **(AN: I know, this was kind of dumb, but it gets a little bit better.)**of who would sing a Shania Twain song **(By the way, I have no problem against Shania, just for those ppl out there :D**), especially in this century. I soon found myself in a bright kitchen, which was painted in only two colors, baby blue and pink. The only other colors were the people in the kitchen and the trimming, which was white. I grimaced as I continued looking around because I didn't like looking at the color pink all around me. I have never found that color attractive, and I don't think I ever will.

Though, what caught my attention the most was Tomas and another woman standing in the kitchen, and Tomas wearing ripped jeans shorts, a white apron that said in big letters, 'Bite me!' and no shirt, which made me feel desire running up and down my spine already. The woman was about my height, which was five foot nine, maybe an inch or two shorter, with short, somewhat curly chestnut brown hair and had cinnamon colored skin. When she turned around to look at me I got a glimpse of her dark black eyes, which seemed like they could look at your soul and yet you, even though scared, still stare into them because they seemed endless and you want to reach the end. The woman smiled at me friendly like, though it seemed fake, and turned to Tomas, who was baking a sizzling batch of greasy bacon, and said something in Spanish. Tomas turned and gave me a 100-kilowatt smile. He took off his apron, came up to me and gave me a gentle squeeze and a kiss that sent me as high as heaven, even though it was as gentle as a butterfly landing on your hand.

He let me go and looked me in the eye, a fire burning in his green eyes, and asked, "How are my babes this fine, fine morning?" I smiled.

"Just fine, thank you. Now, me and baby are hungry, whatcha cooking?" He laughed a little while he draped his left arm gently around my shoulders and led me to the table. Once he got me seated he said in a really corny French accent, "Why, madam, today we are serving pancakes with syrup, if requested, bacon and the always lovely scrambled eggs or whatever style you would prefer." I smiled gently and nodded my head and patted my roaring stomach gently. He smiled back at me and went back to the stove and started putting my plate together and asking the other lady in Spanish, again, to do something. When the lady came back in the kitchen she was carrying a vase with a black rose still covered slightly in dew, freshly picked. My heart gave a throb at the thoughtful idea and waited patiently as the two quickly, but neatly, made my plate.

Finally, the two turned towards me, smiles both on their faces, one genuine and the other one fake, and laid the feast in front of me. I licked my lips and smiled up at both of them saying, "Thank you. You didn't have to do all this." Tomas took my hand and gave it a kiss. "Why, dearest, of course we did. Everything you get from me you deserve. Always remember that." I blushed and turned my head to the side. Then I heard something that sounded like glass hit the red and white tablecloth. I looked up to see the same black rose from earlier, a little bit less dewy, in a clear vase, sitting right smack dab in the middle of the buffet. I blushed even more before I picked up my utensils, spread out my napkin across my lap and dug in not sparing the two of them another glance. After I was finished I put my fork and knife down and patted my stomach, which was a little bit bigger from the feast. I let my head roll back and I shut my eyes and smiled, now ready for a nap. I heard a light giggle and a chuckle before I felt him take my hand and gave my palm a kiss, making me shiver with delight.

"My dear, I want to introduce you to someone." I frowned and said with a yawn, "Can this please wait? I'm tired." I pictured him smiling as he chuckled. "Fine, but I would think you would want to meet the person who is going to be taking care of the baby." Pushing my 'motherly instinct' button, my eyes flew open and I sat up straighter and said, "Hang on there mister, what did you just say? I think you just said that you wanted me to meet the _nanny_?"

Noticing the angry, steel, deadly edge to my voice he said cautiously, "Now sweetheart, listen to me for a minute I-" I cut him off, "Listen to _you_? The one who hired a _nanny_ without my knowledge? No, I don't think I will. I can and _will_ take care of my own child Tomas, so there is no need whatsoever to hire a nanny. None. So don't think I'm going to allow this crazy notion of yours. _There is no way in Hell_." With my speech closing and my anger flaring, I stood up and briskly walked out of the room with an aggravated sound.

As I walked up the stairs I heard Tomas sigh and say as his chair screeched as he pushed it back, "I'll go talk to her. Wait here Cheyenne." I quickened my pace and got to the room as he climbed up the stairs, then closed and locked the door as he turned into the hallway.

Quickly, I looked around the room for a suitcase as Tomas's footsteps signaled me that he was getting closer and closer. At last my search was rewarded and I propped the suitcase onto the bed, lid open, ready to be filled. Then, I looked for my clothes, which I found in a humongous closet, which was probably the size of Tyler's apartment, possibly even bigger. My throat closed up a little as I remembered my best friend and his bright smile. I also imagined his reaction to my disappearance. I took the clothes off the hangers quickly and expertly and stuck them in the suitcase without really thinking about organization. I then went to find some underwear, without success. But, that failure didn't change my resolve and I went into the bathroom to grab some toiletries put them in a plastic bag that was randomly lying on the floor, and packed them into the suitcase.

I was zipping up the bulging bag, which looked like it was pregnant as well, when I heard a knock and a frustrated and confused Tomas say, "Can we talk about this?" I put the suitcase on the floor, rolled up to the door, unlocked it, and said to Tomas's somewhat frustrated face, "No, now move out of my way please." Sensing my anger, he moved to the right and I stomped past him and down the stairs. Though before I could touch the doorknob he grabbed my wrist and asked, "Darling, what are you doing?" I jerked my wrist free and said sickly sweet, "Why, sweetheart, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving this house. _Now_." I grabbed the doorknob again and wrenched it open. Exotic smells and sounds hit my face, the smells danced around my nose, daring me to step outside into the busy streets and sidewalks. I took a step forwards, accepting its challenge with pleasure before Tomas shut the door with his vampire speed, picked me up, carried me to the bedroom, and then left me more furious than ever. I climbed off the bed, ready to sock him, and tried the door. I found it was unsurprising locked and started banging on the door with my fists and demanded to be released and that I wasn't a freaking slave girl to be told what to do.

I stopped and sunk to the ground slowly when my energy burst from the anger died down. I heard someone step close to my door before Tomas whispered, "Not yet Cheyenne, I'll let her hormonal surge die down some more before I will go talk with her. And then convince her."

I snorted, "If you think this is a hormonal surge, you are _so _wrong buddy boy. _I am pissed at you_. Get that into your pretty little head right now. And you can forget you talking some sense into me. _You_ are the one who needs a good dose of sense. I heard one of them leave, most likely the other woman, and the other one stand still for a minute before he/she sighed and left me alone to fume until I couldn't anymore. _Like that will ever happen, _I thought as I changed into some PJ's and lay on the bed.

**(OK, I don't know if this is only me, but I found this chapter funny; especially Ashley's 'rage'. Lol, but that is just me. Now, **_**please**_** review. I have been disappointed with the few reviews, no offense to the ones who do, and I would like to fix the problem. Now, how about we make that review number go up to 40! Please, R&R! **

**Thanks, **

**Twi :D)**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Chapter 13 finally. I'm sorry I didn't post it up sooner! I really am :( I hope you can forgive me if you are angry, but here it is anyways.**

**Twi :D**

**Chapter 13: **

_Ashley's POV: _

I lay on the queen-sized bed, one hand on my stomach (which was like a mountain itself) and stared at the wooden ceiling, thinking about what to do. Should I forgive Tomas and go along with his irrational, foolish scheme, even though my pride would fight it every step of the way, or fight it with everything I have.

It has been three days since the my temper broke, I have been in this position for a little while now, thinking and staring off into space. I wouldn't, _couldn't_, follow through with Tomas' scheme, but I didn't want to fight with him. _God, what am I going to do?, _I thought. But, the Good Lord wasn't given any time to answer my question when the door opened silently to reveal a shadowy figure. I froze, thinking it was Rowan for a duo of ruby red pupils stared at me. I chuckled nervously and backed up some saying, trying to have a stern scolding voice instead of showing my fear, "Now, Rowan, you know the deal. Why are you here?" The man chortled and said, "My dear, I assure you I'm not Rowan. And, I am here to take you to my master, well _our_ master." I paled and got off the bed quickly, as quickly as I could, and searched for a weapon. Before I could get far though he moved forwards quickly and I backed up into the dresser, making it wobble. I listened as the things on top of the dresser dropped to the floor, some of them with a thump or a thud and then some of them shattering into little pieces. The vampire smiled and pinned me against the dresser, making it wobble once more. I felt something fall close to my hand so I grabbed it. I felt the smooth coolness of a bottle of perfume, which amazingly hadn't fallen off, and tightened my grip around it, hoping that the man didn't see it.

The stranger bent his head to the dip between my neck and my shoulder and inhaled deeply, making it look like he was snuffing drugs from my neck. I shuddered, now a little bit scared, and my heart sped up some and I swallowed nervously since my throat was suddenly parched, like I hadn't had something to drink in ages. The man smiled and said, "Now miss, don't cause trouble," as he positioned his head so that it was directly over my pulse point, which I can bet was beating rapidly because I was scared. He smiled and kissed it saying, "You do smell lovely, miss. Mind if I have a sip?" I clenched the bottle in my hands even tighter before I said, "No. And if you do, I swear I won't hesitate to hurt you." The vampire looked me in the eyes with his red ones and smirked smugly saying, "Now, love, how do you suspect to hurt an ancient one like me?" I smirked back at him and said, "Like this," before I chucked the bottle at his face. His shock was great, but his reflexes were even greater for he bent backwards and I watched heavy-heartedly as the bottle hit the wall and broke. The vampire came back up and sent me an annoyed look before saying, "You little whore. Now, we are taking our leave" He looked at the left window and smiled wickedly before swinging me around so that I was in front of him, facing the window. My eyes widened some more and my face became as white as snow. The man chuckled and jumped backwards, tucking me into the protection of his body as we burst through the glass. I screamed as we headed towards the ground, closing my eyes and clutching to his jacket to his amusement.

When we hit the ground I heard glass crunch underneath the man's boots, someone cry out in shock, anger, and pain, and the sound of glass still hitting the ground. I gave a squeak as the man scooped me up in his arms and started running to the woods. I felt a tear fall out of my eye as the trees and shadows swallowed us.

_Tomas's POV: _

I looked sullenly into my cup of heated blood that had my hands wrapped around like a snake. I lifted it up and took a sip before setting it down and looking into it again. I've been like this for the three days since the fight between Ashley and me took place. I've been waiting for her to come down and apologize. She had to come down sooner or later, right? I heard Cheyenne sigh and get up. I turned my head to the side a little bit to see her got to the fridge and took out some blood. I turned back to my little cup and listened as she went over to the microwave, powered it on, typed in the number of seconds she needed, and pressed the start button. Then, I heard her walk up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, depressed, and said, "What am I going to do?" That hand on my shoulder moved down my chest, slowly, caressing my muscles as it continued down further. The hand continued so low that when it stopped it was on my thigh. It gave a gentle squeeze and I was out of my chair hastily, so hastily that it flipped over. Cheyenne smiled seductively and sashayed up to me and let her finger skim along my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked her dumbly. "Why, I'm trying to seduce you silly!" She said to me like I was a little child that didn't understand. I looked at her, still confused before my senses came back from their long vacation. I moved backwards and gave her a slight glare, now wanting to stay far away from her, and trying to tell her with my eyes to back off. Apparently she wasn't that bright because she kept on coming forwards, stopping only when she was so very close to wrapping herself around me. I pushed her away and said, "Cheyenne, what are you doing?" She smiled seductively again and said, "Trying to help you get your mind off that silly human." I growled a little and said, "That 'silly' human is not 'silly' at all, she is a better person than you. Besides, you know that she is the one who I have chosen, now I asked you to do this out of good will not to cheat on Ashley." Cheyenne's eyes narrowed, making her eyes look darker in the dim kitchen, and she hissed at me, "Why? When you can have me, forever young, beautiful, and not pregnant. Why that ugly, weak, pregnant slut?" I stared at her with my anger radiating from my body. She wasn't ugly. She wasn't a slut. As for weak, her will was as strong as Superman, even though her body was fragile as a baby bird. I growled even more fiercely and took a step forward, ready to rip out her throat. She grinned, thinking that I was coming over to her side. But, then I stopped and smirked as well. She looked at me strangely and lost her grin, now backing up.

"You want to know why, Cheyenne," I took a step forwards and she took a step backwards. She nodded her head, now afraid. I strode up to her and whispered in her ear, "Because, Cheyenne, she has more compassion than you, she doesn't have the darkness that is in you. She has so much more potential than you. So, you could say, she has a lot more valuable qualities than you. Qualities you will never have. You get it?" She was frozen; she didn't say anything, she even blink! She just stared off into space, thinking about what I had just said.

I was standing back now, watching her, when I heard a scream. Ashley's scream.

**AN: I wish this could be longer, I really do, but I liked this cliffhanger. I will add the rest of this chapter in Chapter 14, which I'm going to start after I do some research, which involves watching the Godfather movies, lmao. I promise it is for research only! Now, review! 6 reviews this time and I'll make sure to speed it up! **

**Thanks, **

**Twi :D **


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: OK guys, this is way-y-y-y-y over do and I'm so sorry to have left u guys hanging like that! I wish this was enough to make up for my absence, but I doubt it. The next chapter will be longer! I swear it! remember, review at the end! **

**Thanks, **

**Twi :D**

Tomas's P.O.V:

I raced up the stairs and burst into her room, ignoring the giant mess around me. Looking out the shattered, bloodied window, I roared as I saw a dark shadow scurrying across my yard and into the woods. I jumped out of the window as well; ignoring the burning from the glass's cut, and ran after him hastily. The sound of our feet snapping twigs, our silent (to humans) breathing, and the smells of salty tears, the earthy scent of the woods, and the gratifying smell of fear mixing filled the air. I dodged trees as I ran, barely seeing the shadowy figure of the man, and willed myself to go faster; as fast as the wind.

I finally got up close to him; so close I could smell the leather of his coat. I reached out, determined to grab the back of his coat, when I felt something, that seemed like a bulldozer, smack into my head, and I collapsed to the ground, feeling the stinging of the wound and the agony of failure as I blacked out.

Ashley P.O.V: 

I screamed as I saw Tomas collapse into a giant heap, the evil witch Cheyenne standing behind him with a sickening grin on her face and holding an iron skillet with a giant dent in it. The man holding me laughed and said teasingly, "You hit him pretty hard Cheyenne. You sure you didn't put him in a coma?" Cheyenne laughed evilly and said, "Christopher you flatter me to much, u must remember how hard of a head he has; or had. Who knows what the little bitch did to him." Christopher chuckled darkly and said, "Now sister, you know what is to happen." Cheyenne pouted and said whining, "But brother-r-r-r-r-r I want to kill her now!" I flinched at her words and the man chuckled before saying sternly, "No Cheyenne, you know what you are suppose to do. You'll be able to kill her after Boss's plan." She continued pouting, but kept her mouth shut as she picked up Tomas's body (while grunting slightly) and nodded to her brother to lead the way.

I felt more tears slip out of my eyes as the air started to attack my unprotected skin. I felt a hand reach up and a thumb wipe my tears away. "It's ok," The man whispered to me, low enough his sister wouldn't hear, "Everything will be alright Ashley. All you have to do is follow my directions for the time being. Now, sleep Ashley, sleep until I wake you up." (I know, I know, corny as heck, but it is all I can come up with that sounds nice.) I started to nod off and as I closed my eyes, I sank into a peaceful oblivion where Tomas and I were together, which was enough for me.

**Ashley & Tomas's dream:**

_Ashley looked around her home and sighed in relief, happy to be somewhere familiar. _

_She looked at the stairs in front of her for a minute before rushing up them when she heard something hit the floor with a loud "Thump". _

_When she reached the top, Ashley saw a door and grasped the handle, turning it. It didn't open. Making a frustrated sound, she tried again and again, only to meet the same result._

_**Your getting frustrated over a door knob, **one part of her brain thought. _

_Your point is? _

_**What is the point?**_

_Ashley stood there thinking about it before letting the knob go, turning to head down the hallway, but then the knob turned on its own and the door opened. Standing there dumbly for a minute, Ashley looked at him before hugging him ferociously, crying, and saying, "Tomas, oh god Tomas." _

_He smiled down at her before kissing her cheeks, nose, and forehead and whispering, "It's OK Ashley. I'm here, everything's OK." Tears ran down her face even as she hugged him closer and said, "No, everything is__**not** __alright." _


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

**Tomas's P.O.V:**

I groaned and placed a hand over the throbbing pain on the back of my head. I hissed in pain as I lifted my head up too quickly and pain shot through my head as the world spun around. I dropped my head again, and then lifted it up again, this time slowly. Once I was sure the world had stopped moving, I looked around.

The trees swayed with the wind, seeming to point the way the other vampire had gone, and their gigantic shadows hid me from the sun, which was in the middle of the sky.

I hissed as ferociously as a threatened snake and got up quickly, not caring about the pain in my head, and slunk farther into the shade, not liking the brightness that seemed to burn my eyes right out of their sockets.

When I felt I was safe for then, I stopped and dropped to the ground, holding my head and sticking it between my legs, groaning in physical pain and emotional pain.

_What do I do now, _I thought to myself, _She is gone…again!_

_**How about you don't freak out!,**_ the other, sensible side of my head said.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and soaked in the scents of the woods, trying to calm myself.

I could smell the scent of a skulk of foxes that had passed only hours ago. I could smell of running water, probably full of fish and bears waiting on the shore for the fish to start flying. I could also smell the rusty metal of a trap long forgotten along with the scent of the dead, which seemed to stain a small part of the air, like bleach on a dark colored carpet. But one thing that made me stop in shock was Ashley's scent.

Ashley's scent was something I would never forget in my entire existence. It was a wonderful mix of salt water, freshly picked cotton, sand from beaches, and lilacs. The smell was unique, and was one of the things that drew me to her. But now, in another sense, it drew me once more to her.

Scrambling to my feet, I followed her scent, hoping I wasn't too late.

_Here we go again, _I thought sarcastically.

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

Slowly, the peaceful oblivion that I have been stuck in for what seemed like forever faded away, and light filled the dark. Soon the lights became hazy shapes, and then the shapes became four people, who were hovering over me, each one of them with a stony look.

There was a squat one, with wrinkles all over his face and with barely any hair (he had only little grey tuffs on the side of his head). Then there was a young man with short, close clipped, dark hair that was dyed blue at the tips, whose eyes were a merciless grey. Another had dark blonde hair that spilled over into his right eye, leaving only one bright green smirking at me in amusement. The last one had caramel brown hair that reached his shoulders and was kept back in a braid. His eyes were a dark red, darker then even blood, and were soft and gentle, though they held the wisdom of men who have seen everything.

I gave a small shriek in fright and the dark hair pinned my arm down with one hand while placing his hand over my mouth quickly. I felt a river of tears flow down my face as I struggled fruitlessly to escape. The old man grabbed a giant syringe off the desk next to me and I fought even harder to get out, my breathing short and shallow. The old man quickly burrowed the needle into my arm and I screamed in pain, ignoring the hand over my mouth and my aching chest.

When the needle was removed, the dark haired man pulled away and wiped the hand that was over my mouth on his pants, glaring at me.

I couldn't have cared less since my body was paralyzed, and I couldn't feel anything except a chilly, shocking pain begin at my arm and start to make its way throughout my body.

My back arched and I let out a blood-curdling shriek. The men, except for the red-eyed man, placed their hands over their ears and flinched. The red-eyed man knelt down onto the bed and took one of my hands and started massaging and petting it incessantly it soothingly and whispering in my deaf ear useless, sentimental words.

The pain came from everywhere in my body, except for my stomach.

_Thank God,_ I thought, _I don't think I, or the baby, would be able to stand the pain. _

Suddenly, the chilliness was replaced by heat, which kept on building, and building, and building.

I took a deep breath and attempted vainly to keep my breathing at a normal rate. Sweat rolled down my face furiously as my body spasmodically twisted and turned, attempting to get rid of the fire that was slowly burning my insides.

The man, all the while, continued his stream of pointlessness, consoling words. His hand had moved from my hand to my face, stroking my cheek soothingly.

I screamed again as the pain grew worse. Lifting my hand, I grabbed his arm with a death hold and attempted to look past my glazed gaze to peer into his eyes. "What did you give me?" The man didn't say anything, but his hand sped up as it continued to pet my cheek.

"What did you give me?" I screamed as I put more pressure on his arm. But before I could get my answer, a tsunami of pain crashed onto my body. My hand fell from his arms and hung like lead weights at my sides. Even though my voice was hoarse, I let loose a shriek that was colored with pain, desperation, anguish, and confusion as my body rolled around from side to side, leaned forwards, and arched backwards.

As the pain swept through my body, the man had stopped petting my cheek and took a step back, looking at me with saddened, red eyes, looking like they wished the could take the pain away; yet knowing they couldn't.

This pain wouldn't go away, or at least it wouldn't go away yet, so as my body continued having a spasm, I screamed my lungs out, hoping someone would come and get rid of the pain.

After thirty minutes, the spasm turned into a constant trembling that reminded me of when I was a little kid and I had gone out to see the snow one morning in only a pair of pajamas. The man stepped forwards and tilted my trembling head to the right, revealing the left side of my neck. "What-t-t are-e you-u-u going to-o do-o?" I murmured nervously, not sure of what was going to happen. The only answer I got was the feeling of his fangs sinking into my neck. This slight pain was magnified and I whimpered in pain, seeing as my throat was sore and anything louder would make it even worse.

The man placed his hand on my cheek again and started massaging it slowly, trying to quiet me.

Pain soon gave way to tranquility that cleansed my body of all pain, numbing it effectively. I sighed at my, most likely, temporary release and relaxed, enjoying the painless feeling.

Finally, the man removed his fangs from my neck and pulled up a chair from behind him and sat down, looking me over earnestly. I waited for him to say something, not sure of what to say myself, but he didn't say anything as he continued to caress my cheek.

Shyly, I whispered, "Why are you doing this to me?" He looked at me with sad eyes, but didn't say anything. I looked at him expectantly, but I still didn't get an answer. Angry, I tried to sit up, but he pulled me back down. "What is going on? Why won't you answer my questions? Why am I here? What are you going to do to me?" He still didn't answer, but moved his head so that it was facing away from me.

"He's mute. So he can't answer you." The voice rang out from the doorway and I glared at the woman that was leaning on the doorsill, who had her arms crossed and was glaring back at me. .

The woman's hair was a dark red, darker then Tomas's, and was put into a giant braid that reached mid thigh (which I thought was just ugly). Her eyes were sea turtle green and they held a small amount of malice in them. She was about 5' 8" and had a dancer's build, lissome and willowy.

She uncrossed her arms and walked briskly into the room, shutting the door. That set off warning bells in my head, and I placed a protective hand on my stomach as I sat up, watching her suspiciously. Once she was at the foot of where I sat, she said, "So, Ryan, how did it go?" Ryan lifted his hands and quickly made signs with them, so quickly that they were only a blur to me. The woman nodded before saying, "That is good, do you want the doctor to come in here and check on her?" Ryan shook his head and the woman nodded. Before she left, she turned to me and handed me a book that seemed to have come out of thin air, saying, "This book will help you get your answers. I hope you will join us soon. Have a nice day," unfriendly, and then she disappeared (most likely using her vampire speed).

I looked down at the book, and then back up at Ryan, who smiled at me. Smiling nervously back, I opened the book took a deep breath.

_Here we go, _I thought as I asked, "So, where am I?"

**AN: **

**This is Chapter 15! **

**I know, I'm kind of using the same kidnapping trick, but please don't hold that against me :D**

**Please review! Please, please, please! **

**Also, for those who have read my other story ****Caged**** please vote on the poll that is set up in my profile. **

**I want to see what character(s) are their favorite! **

**Please and thank you, **

**Twi :D **


End file.
